


Mortalidade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mortality
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Conforme Gimli envelhece, Legolas considera mortalidade.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	Mortalidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824947) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Gimli ia morrer.

Não agora, nem mesmo logo pelos padrões dos anões. Ele poderia facilmente ter outro século para viver, apesar de que provavelmente não muito mais além disso. Mas ele _ia_ morrer. Era inevitável, todas as criaturas mortais devem morrer, e se não por batalha ou doença, então pela idade seu corpo falharia.

Legolas sabia disso, soube disso desde o início, e ainda assim anos se passaram antes da primeira vez em que ele realmente considerou isso, considerou o que significava para eles.

Quando primeiro considerou a questão da morte, parecia tolo compartilhar suas preocupações com Gimli. Para Gimli, morte ainda era algo muito distante, não o preocuparia então.

Ele tentou afastar isso da sua mente, para aproveitar o que tempo que tinham, ao invés de imaginar o que aconteceria quando esse tempo terminasse.

Mas o tempo não pararia para eles, da mesma forma que não pararia para mais ninguém.

Legolas tentou ignorar quando os cabelos e barba de Gimli começaram a perder seu vermelho característico até se tornarem completamente brancos. Ele tentou ignorar por tanto tempo quanto possível.

E então começou a construir um barco.

Gimli era o único motivo para Legolas ainda estar ali quando os outros tinham partido, e conforme o fim de sua vida parecia se aproximar cada vez mais rápido, era hora de Legolas considerar essa jornada.

E ele não estaria sozinho.

Legolas não podia suportar ver Gimli definhar entre tanta decadência.

Ele nunca considerou partir sem Gimli, e depois de todas essas décadas ele conhecia Gimli bem o bastante para saber que ele concordaria em o acompanhar. Legolas podia até imaginar o que ele diria, um comentário sobre o quão inimaginável seria para um elfo e um anão navegarem juntos para as Terras Imortais, mas ele viria.

Era quase doloroso demais pensar nisso, mas era sobre o que tinha sobrado para eles.


End file.
